Shameless Help
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Himiko's sick of being called the "clueless virgin." so who does she go to for help? None other than the great Ban Midou. But of course, he has to make a joke of it. Ban/Himiko lemon/humour-at-the-end:D


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GET BACKERS! FIRST FANFICTION FOR THIS SPECIFIC MANGA, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE TOO MUCHT.T

Summary: Himiko's sick of being called the "clueless virgin." so who does she go to for help? None other than the great Ban Midou. But of course, he has to make a joke of it. Ban/Himiko lemon/humour-at-the-end:D

* * *

><p>"Ban!"<p>

18 year old Ban Midou turned around nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets, a cigarette in his mouth. The boy smirked at the woman he say standing before him.

She had a sleek, slender body, complete with a skinny waist, big hips, and a normal sized bust. She was dressed in a purple dress, one with a turtle neck collar, and went down to her ankles. On either sides of the dress there was a slit up all the way to her hips. She had her dark hands on her hips, and her dark brown eyes were scowling, scrunching up the star tattoo on her face.

"Oh," he drawled, smirking widely. "Himiko, hey."

"I have a job for you." she stalked towards him, her hands swinging by her sides. He noticed that she walked differently, her hips swinging slightly out further than usual. She definatly did not have Hevn's large breasts or big hips or her beautiful, long flowing blonde hair, but Himiko's body was that of a petite virgin's. Though, she hated when Ban mentioned her lack of sexual action.

"Since when are you an intermediary?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his spiky black hair. He looked at her through his sunglasses as she folded her arms in front of him.

"I'm not. I have a job for you."

"You're a transporter; do it yourself." he turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, saying, "I can't do it myself."

"Oh?" Ban looked back at her, raising his eyebrows. "Is Lady Poison admitting that she needs help from the great Ban Mido?"

She opened her mouth to snap back, but closed it, staring at the ground. "Its not necessarily a job for a retriever, especially. Just... a male."

"Himiko, would you spit it out already?"

"I-I want you to have sex with me."

Ban blinked, looking down at her. He poked his finger into his ear, twisting it a bit as he said, "I'm sorry, I thought you just said that you want to have sex with me."

"I did." he pulled his arm away from her.

"No."

"N-No?" she shouted as he started to walk away.

"That's right!"

"You bastard!" she yelled, running after him. With a yell, she jumped at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"OOF!" he grunted, falling to the ground on his stomach. He felt her straddle his back, and grab both of his hands. She twisted them back, making him cry in pain. "Himiko, you crazy bitch! Get off of me!"

"No! Look, I'm sick and tired of being called the silly virgin or the clueless virgin! Stop comparing me to that busty whore and fuck me!"

"Well, if you insist." he smirked, rolling over, but keeping her on top of him. "But might I suggest your place? Considering," he gestured around them, "we're in downtown Tokyo."

Himiko's dark face reddened as she stood up. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand. "If it makes you feel better, Hevn won't let me touch her tits. You're actually willing to sleep with me."

"How the _hell _is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well," he lifted up her hand. "You're already higher on the scale than she is for begging me for sex."

Her face burned. "I did not beg you for sex!"

"You jumped me!"

"Because you said no!"

"So you begged!"

"Shut up!"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Well, I don't exactly have an apartment as much as I just crash at hotels from time to time." she admitted, dragging him down the street. "And for right now, I have no hotel to crash at. So," she made a sharp turn into an alley, and leaned against the wall, pulling him into her. "This will have to do."

Smirking, he put his hand on her chin, lifting up her face. He saw her swallow, but kept a scowl in her eyes. To her surprise, he kissed her jaw, and muttered, "Would you relax? Sex is only fun if you're relaxed and _willing."_

"I _am_ relaxed and willing."

"No, you're not." he kissed down her neck, sliding his hands down her waist. He gripped her hips, and pushed his middle into hers. "You're as uptight as one of that she-male's threads."

Himiko held in a gasp as he pushed his hands under her dress, grabbing the underside of her thighs. He lifted her feet off the ground, holding her legs on either side of him. She hesitantly put her hands on his neck as he kissed her hard. He pushed her back into the wall harder with his hips, so he could move one of his hands farther up her dress to cup her bare breasts.

She moaned, "Ban... I don't want foreplay. I just want to have sex."

"But foreplay," he whispered in her ear, tweaking her nipples, "is half the fun."

She locked her ankles behind his back, feeling him move his other hand to stroke her core between her legs. She gasped again as a wave of pleasure shot through her to her crotch, leaving a warmth in her stomach. He buried his nose under her collar and kissed her neck, spikey black hair tickling her chin. Then, she felt something poke her thigh. She smiled.

"You get excited quickly." she said, tangling her fingers in his soft hair.

"I know I make fun of you cause you have small tits." he said, moving both his hands back to her hips. He put her legs back on the ground, and finished, hissing in her ear again, "But for a 16 year old girl, you've got that wonderful sexy uncorrupted body."

"Uncorrupted-" she snapped as he pulled her panties down her legs. When she stepped out of them, Ban held them up, staring at the pink, lacy fabric. He smirked.

"Pink, huh?" he put them in his back pocket, and put his hands on the wall behind her. "You always did have sexy underwear, even when you were a kid."

"Stop teasing me." she snapped, glaring. But her face softened when he kissed her and grabbed her breasts through her dress. He slid one hand down her stomach, and began to undo his pants. As he did, she undid his shirt quickly, lifting her head to kiss his chest. She sucked on the skin of his pecs, forming a hickey. She heard the buckle of his pants undo, and looked down, blushing at the sight of his erection poking the air. She swallowed, trying to salvate her mouth.

"What?" Ban chuckled, when she slid down the wall to crouch down in between him and the brick. "What're you-"

He gasped, when she wrapped his fingers around her shaft. She lifted her head and put her moist lips around his head, slightly sucking on it. She heard Ban moan her name, giving he rmore confidence. She opened her mouth, grabbing his hips and bringing them forward. She elosed her mouth at the base of his cock, making him gasp. She ran her tongue along the underside of his boner, tracing the throbbing vein that kept it erect.

"Himiko," he snapped, "Get up here so I can fuck you."

She stood up, releasing him from her mouth. He crashed his lips into hers, and lifted her legs up again around him. He directed his head to her entrance, and said quietly, "This will hurt."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "I know. Go. Just do it."

With a sharp thrust, he pushed himself inside her. She gasped, her eyes wide. He pushed farther, meeting her hymen. He pulled his hips back, and roughly broke the skin. He looked up at Himiko, who was clenching her eyes shut, biting her lip hard. He didn't say anything as he slowly began to push his hips into her, pushing his cock into her farther.

"Th-That hurts." she hissed, clawing at his neck.

"I know." but he didn't stop. "It'll stop in a bit."

Sure enough, after a bit, she started to breath heavy, kissing him. But he pulled his lips from her, and said, "I bet you don't even know the top 10 erogenous points of a woman, do you?"

But she couldn't answer at the feeling of his cock slowly penetrating her- very slowly. It was driving her absolutely insane, especially as he whispered, "I'll show you."

As he slowly thrusted himself in and out of her, even as he started to graze her g-spot, he touched specific parts of her body. He stroked the inside of her thigh, and slid his hands up to behind her knees, gently tickling her. He moved his hands back up and grabbed her ass, and kissed her neck again at the same time. Ban lifted his head to nibble her ear lobe, and slid his hands back down her legs to her feet, and then back up to her breasts. He kissed her arm, running his hand up to her wrist. He took it from his neck and kissed beneath her wrist, gently nipping and sucking the skin. She groaned, feeling something else starting to pool in her middle. He moved his other hand down in between them, and gently stroked her cliteris.

"Ban!" she shouted, starting to breath heavy. Her head fell back as he whispered, "Number 1- lips."

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard as he-not only let go of his willpower, but put his other hand underneath her leg, holding her closer. Her orgasm began to hit her hard, making her cry out in pleasure. He put his hand behind her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso tight.

"B-B-Ban!" her chest rose and fell quickly as she closed her eyes, her mouth open. A wave of numbing pleasure spread through her body, making her cry out louder. Ban groaned, kissing her again as he shot his load into her, burying his hot seed deep. Himiko panted, weakly moaning. After a moment, she opened her eyes, still breathing heavily. She put her head on his shoulder, quietly saying, "That...was... a-am-amazing."

"I have a reputation for that." he smirked, kissing the skin beneath her ear as he gently pulled out of her. She looked at him, a glossy look across her violet eyes. She ran her fingers throug his hair.

"Uhm," she cleared her throat, "I have to- I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead." he put her legs down and fixed his pants. She snatched her underwear out of his pants and put it on as she said, "Well, is this it?"

"Yeah, that's basically," he rolled his eyes, buckling his jeans, "all sex is."

"No, I mean," she hissed, "is this the only time we'll have sex?"

"Do you want it to be?" he walked back over to her, and put his hands on her hips. She hesitated, but put her own hands on his arms. Ban lowered his head and kissed her, surprisingly gently.

"No." she whispered into his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tighter. He could feel a change in how he saw her. She wasn't just like his little sister anymore. She was a woman now, and he _made _her one.

"Then its not." he smiled, and dropped his arms from her. She moved her hands too, folding her arms over her stomach. "Come on, let's go to the Honky Tonk. Place sucks dick," he smirked, and winked at her. "but Ginji and Hevn and Natsumi and Rena are there. I was supposed to be on my way there when you attacked me."

"Shut up," she walked out onto the sidewalk, "And let's go."

On the way, it was mostly silent. Not awkward, as much as it was just quiet. Himiko had flashbacks, while Ban just revelled in the fact that he just had sex with a virgin. Even her reactions were that of a virgins', which made it all the more enjoyable. As they entered the rundown diner, the blonde boy jumped up, shouting, "Ban-chan! Himi-chan!"

"Well, look who decided to show up." Paul droned from behind his newspaper. He took the cigarette out of his mouth as Ban rapped his fist on the table, saying, "Coffee."

"How about your tab?"

"I thought we paid it off, Ban-chan!" Ginji exclaimed, sipping his coffee. The busty blonde woman flipped her hair back, revealing a tight, low V-neck pink dress. Her nipples were easily visible through her dress.

"Something's different about you, Himiko." Hevn commented, her voice as sultry as usual. Himiko looked at her from where she sat down at the counter on a stool.

"Oh?" she sipped the coffee Rena put in front of her. She thanked her and took a sip. But when Rena turned away, she spit it back out.

No one said anything, really making it awkward. Ginji looked from Ban, to Himiko, and back to Ban. His partner noticed, and said, "What the hell are you looking at, Ginji?"

"I get it."

"Get what?" Natsumi asked.

"Mmm," Paul nodded, folding his newspaper. "I understand."

"Understand what?" Himiko nodded, pushing her coffee away. Quickly, Natsumi replaced her cup with another one, recieving a quiet thanks from the green haired girl. She drank it, this time without cringing or spitting.

"Oh!" Hevn shouted, smiling. "You guys-"

"Himiko's not a virgin!" Ban yelled, standing up and pointing at her. Himiko blushed and rose too, shouting, "You dumbfuck! What the hell?"

"No way!" Ginji exclaimed, his brown eyes wide. "With who?"

"No one!"

"I know who!"

"Ban, shut up!"

"Who?" Natsumi and Hevn both shouted at the same time, staring at Ban. Paul and Ginji turned to him as well.

"She had sex with..."

"Wait." Himiko interuppted. They turned to her. She walked up to Ban, put her hands on his face and kissed him. He put his hands on her ass, kissing her back.

"I totally called it!" Natsumi yelled, pointing at them. "Totally! Called! It!"

"Ban-chan and Himi-chan!" chibi Ginji shouted, waving fans around. "Yay Ban-chan! Yay Himi-chan!"

He danced around happily, until Ban hoisted her onto the counter and pulled her dress over her head. She gasped, letting him kiss down her chest before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. Paul and Ginji stared in awe as Himiko's head fell back and she moaned, pushing his shirt down his arms and tearing off his shirt. As soon as she did, she set to his pants, yanking them down.

"Exactly one minute."

Ginji blinked, seeing a fully clothed Ban sitting next to him, smirking. Natsumi and Hevn looked at Himiko, who was shaking her head confused.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"So." Ban sipped his coffee. "Did you have good dreams?"

"You-" Gin pointed at Ban. "-and... you..." he pointed at Himiko. "You guys did it?"

"WHAT?" Himiko slammed her hands on the table, standing up. "Ban, you asshole! You didn't-!"

"Whoa, Himiko!" Hevn grabbed the girl's boob. "You're not as small as I thought!"

"YOU!" she pushed her hand away and jumped at Ban, pushing him to the ground.

"Himi-chan!" Ginji shouted, as she started to punch him repeatedly, sitting on his stomach. As if out of thin air, she produced a perfume bottle, and put the cork in her mouth.

"Wait-!" Ban started to panic as she pulled the cork out. "Aw, shit!"

Without a word, he sat up, with her still straddling his hips. He stood up, hoisting her up onto his shoulder.

"Ban!" she yelled, kicking her legs. "Put me down!"

"No way!" he shouted, boucing her so she was bent over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms behind her knees.

"Ugh!" she shouted, smacking his back. "That's it, Ban! I'm going to create a perfume to make you impotent! I'll make it so your dick shrivels up! Ginji!" the blonde boy looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Electrocute him! NOW!"

"B-But-"

"Nah, he won't do it. And neither will you, Himiko." Ban chuckled.

"Oh?" she kicked her legs. Natsumi and Hevn looked at each other and laughed. Rena smiled. "And tell me exactly why I wouldn't!"

"Because!" he put her down on her feet and grabbed her ass. She gasped. "Because then you'd be only hurting yourself!"

"You fucking asshole!"

"Run, Ban!" Paul shouted, laughing. Ban ran out of the cafe, laughing hysterically. Himiko chased him, shouting, "I'll fucking kill you, you fucking asshole!"

"Aw," Ginji put his chin in his hands. "They're so cute."

"They really are." Natsumi agreed, smiling. Hevn chuckled, and saw Paul scowling at the counter.

"What's wrong, Paul?" she asked.

"Himiko broke a cup. I'm putting it on Ban's tab."

"What?" Ginji yelled. "Why?"

Smirking, he opened up his newspaper, and said, "Just 'cause."

* * *

><p>HAHA Paul's one of my favorite characters XD review! feedback! comment! et cetera!<p> 


End file.
